miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Villain/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Jagged Stone: (singing) Mah Miraculous! (Penny applauds while Bob watches with crossed arms) Jagged: (to Bob) So, what do you think of the first single off my next album? Can you feel it, Bob? Isn't it killer? Bob: Not bad, Jagged, not bad. But if you really want to be making something killer, let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY. Jagged: No way. He's not a rocker, he's a baby! I bet he doesn't even shave yet. Bob: Well, this "baby" just pushed you out of the number one sales spot. Jagged: And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing's rock star material. She thinks I'm killer. Bob: Penny might be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style! Jagged: You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me. (to Fang) Isn't that right, Fang? Yeah. (turning back to Bob) And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of my time! Seriously, Bob, what is this trash? It looks like a perfume ad! Bob: (pointing a finger at Jagged's chest) And that's what people want these days! Jagged: Well, I don't. My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather! Bob: You do know, don't you, that if your next album doesn't rate #1 on the charts, it'll be the last one you ever do with Bob Roth records. Jagged: I'd rather put out nothing at all than sing some pathetic duet with a baby-faced nobody. Penny: Bob, Jagged and I had an idea. Its concept is modern, but it also respects Jagged's own...rugged style. Jagged: (takes off glasses and shows them to Bob) The schoolgirl who made these glasses has some real talent. She totally gets my style. She's going to design the cover of my new album. Bob: A schoolgirl? Penny: See? That's just it. She's the same age as the target audience. (holds out a piece of paper) Here's her address. Bob: (folds arms and growls) (Fang growls in return) Bob: (jumps away from Fang in alarm, takes the piece of paper, and begins to leave the room) Okay! But just think about that duet with Mr. XY. Jagged: Find that girl, Bob! Bob: So, are you interested? Marinette: Uh...wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want...me to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?! My...all-time favorite singer?! Bob: That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself. (pulls out an XY album) I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense of what we're going for. Marinette: (looks at album design) This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material. More like...a perfume ad! Bob: This is the direction of his new image. More modern, current! Marinette: ...really? Wow. I was thinking more along the lines of– Bob: (interrupts Marinette) Don't think! This is what is selling these days. Marinette: Uh...sure. Bob: And one last thing, Marinette. We're in a hurry! We need your proposal by the end of the day. You up to it? Marinette: (looks at her parents, who nod reassuringly) Uh, yeah! Okay. Bob: (leaves the bakery) See you later, then! Tom: (to Marinette) My daughter, famous album cover designer. You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah! (he and Marinette high five, and the two of them and Sabine share a hug) Marinette: (covers her ears and stops the music) Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either. Tikki: So why are you doing it, then? Marinette: Because that's what I was asked to do. Tikki: Maybe you should follow your gut feeling. Do something that's really you! Marinette: But you heard what Mr. Roth said! (imitates Bob) This is what's selling these days. Tikki: Yeah, but...Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style! Marinette: Augh, the pressure! I can't deal! Tikki: Marinette, superhero of France, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights, can't deal with the pressure? Marinette: (chuckles, taps her pen while thinking) Augh. (turns XY's music back on and resumes drawing) Jagged: (looking at design) What happened to the raw, impulsive artistry that made this? Marinette: Yeah, about that, Mr. Roth told me– Bob: (interrupting Marinette) Marinette's young, Jag! She represents our target audience. She's come up with a modern concept that's exactly what you need. Jagged: Doesn't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy? Marinette, don't listen to Bob. Could you do another one? You know, Jagged style? Marinette: (hesitantly) Yeah, sure! (Bob puts a hand on her shoulder) But I don't know if– Jagged: (holds Marinette's hands) You're my girl, Marinette. Remember: raw, impulsive artistry. I think we're all done here, Bob. Bob: No! We are not! (Fang growls, and Bob draws back) Penny: (leading Marinette away) Come with me, Marinette. Don't worry! Just do your best, okay? Bob: We aren't– (Fang growls again) Aah! XY: (in interview) Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success. (takes a sip from his drink) Jagged: (growls and glares at tablet) Nadja: (in interview) You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him? XY: (throws drink aside) Bleah! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try "Ragged Stone." That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago. Jagged: Me? Old-school? A has-been?! XY: He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here. Jagged: Why, you little perfume ad! XY: My music is killer. Jagged: He's stealing my catchphrases! Nadja: Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success, and thank his awesome fans. (The screen shows a crowd of XY's fans cheering for him. XY stood in front of his bodyguards) XY: Hey Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man, you know—in case your hearing's going. Jagged: He can't talk about me like that! This guy's an insult to rock...and me! (Jagged breaks the glass on the tablet, destroying it. He tosses it to Fang who eats it whole before going to sleep. Jagged begins to angrily play his guitar.) Hawk Moth: (His window opens) I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out) Go find that Jagged Stone, and rock his world! (The akuma flies into the hotel. Fang tries to bite it, but it passes by and enters Jagged's guitar.) Hawk Moth: Guitar Villain, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return. Jagged: Yeah! Let's rock! (begins to transform) Adrien: Hey. Marinette! Hey, hi! Marinette: Hey! Oh, uh… what's going on? I mean, how's up? I mean, oh, uh…''(slaps herself in the face)'' Adrien: Well, uh… Chloé: (runs out hotel doors, pushes Marinette aside, and hugs Adrien) Hi, Adrikins! There you are. Amazing Chloé has got a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone's. Adrien: Uh, I am! Chloé: Sooo, you get a private meeting with your favorite star. He's staying right here in Daddy's hotel! Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best? Marinette: (to Tikki) Did you hear that? Tikki: Chloé speaking in the third person? Totally annoying! Marinette: No! The part where Adrien likes Jagged just like me! Now I definitely can't mess up the artwork. Tikki: So, now what? Marinette: I'm going to design Jagged Stone's next album my way, and no one else's. Tikki: Way to go, Marinette! Follow your instincts! Adrien's bodyguard: Hmm? Marinette: (closes purse) Uh, talking bag! New technology! Imported from Japan! (walks away to the direction of the Bakery) Chloé: You and I both like the same kind of music. Isn't that awesome? Adrien: I… thought you liked Mr. XY. Chloé: Of course I do! Don't you? Adrien: Not really, no. Chloé: Uh… well, neither do I. See? We have the same great taste! (Off to the side, Bob is having an interview about his plan for Jagged Stone and XY) Bob: A duet with Mr. XY would show everyone that Jagged Stone— (Bob is interrupted by a roar from Fang, who is revealed to have been transformed into a dragon) Guitar Villain: From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even be a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby! (fires purple energy from his guitar at Bob and the interviewer, causing them to start dancing) Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Such symphony to my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Chloé: Hurry, Adrien, get me out of here! (Adrien puts Chloé in the elevator and the doors close between them. Adrien runs toward Guitar Villain and hides behind a flowerpot.) Guitar Villain: (leaves the hotel) Yeah! Guitar Villain! Wooh! Sequence ''' '''Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) (Fang flies out of the hotel past the doorman and Guitar Villain follows behind him.) Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby! (Guitar Villain shoots the doorman with purple energy, causing him to start dancing, and proceeds to do the same with several cars, pigeons, and people, including Xavier Ramier.) Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby! Cat Noir: (standing on Fontaine du Palmier) Hey, Jagged! C'mon! Why don't you try to rock my world? Guitar Villain: The name's Guitar Villain, pussycat. Awesome Solo! (Guitar Villain fires orange energy at Cat Noir, who jumps off the fountain as the energy knocks it down. Cat Noir dodges more shots of energy. Fang flies overhead and breathes a cloud of green fire at Cat Noir, who dodges.) Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo! (hits Cat Noir with orange energy and uses it to pin him against a wall) Welcome to my fan club, baby! Marinette: (overhears the fight a block behind her and turns to see Fang) Do you see what I see, Tikki?! Tikki: If you see a dragon, then yes I do. Marinette: I've got to transform! (hides behind a tree) Sequence ''' '''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) (Cat Noir is hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts, and Fang attacks him. Ladybug jumps in and blocks Fang's attack with her yo-yo.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, you okay? Cat Noir: Good to see you, my lady. (Fang circles overhead, preparing to attack again.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, your stick! (Ladybug wraps Cat Noir in her yo-yo and throws him towards Fang. Cat Noir extends the stick in Fang's mouth, pinning it open. Fang closes his mouth and the stick pops out. While falling, Cat Noir catches the stick and crashes into a traffic light.) Guitar Villain: (standing on Fang's back) You're wasting my time. I've got a concert to get to! (flies off) Ladybug: Cone on, we gotta follow them! (jumps onto a roof with Cat Noir) His power comes from playing his guitar. We've got to keep him from performing. Cat Noir: Well, I won't let you do this solo. (Guitar Villain jumps off of Fang and approaches what appears to be XY practicing for his concert.) Guitar Villain: You're an insult to the music world, XY! (tries to punch XY only to discover that XY is a hologram.) An 'ologram?! (Guitar Villain looks over to see Théo Barbot as the actual person playing the music. Théo tries to hide, but Guitar Villain grabs him and holds him up by the wrist.) Guitar Villain: Where's the real XY? Théo: He's not here yet! The concert's not until tonight! I-I'm just setting up the special effects, dude! Guitar Villain: (drops Théo) Awesome Solo! (shoots orange energy to destroy the equipment) Where's Mr. XY? Answer me! Théo: On TV! He's at the TV station! Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby! (Guitar Villain tries to shoot Théo with purple energy. Ladybug and Cat Noir jump over the side of the tower, and Ladybug pulls Théo out of the way at the last minute.) Guitar Villain: You again?! To the TV studios, Fang! (jumps off the side of the tower and lands on Fang, flying away from the tower) Cat Noir: He's gonna get there before us! Ladybug: (pulling out her yo-yo) And we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for. Nadja: KidZ+ TV. How may I help you? (The cameraman rushes over to give Alec a warning) Cameraman: (whispers) Ladybug said that we're in danger! Alec: Mr. XY...um, we have to leave this studio immediately! XY: What the heck? Alec: (whispers to XY) We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not safe here! (to the cameraman) Hit the credits! Guitar Villain: (to the frightened receptionist) Where's that studio?! Receptionist: On third floor! (ducks down in fear) (Guitar Villain grunts, walk towards the elevator and rides it to the third floor. He shoots orange energy to bursts the recording room's doors opened, but there's no one there.) Guitar Villain: (grunts) Awesome solo! (shoots orange energy to destroy the set) Alec: Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this is just a precaution. (Ladybug and Cat Noir shows up in front of them) Ladybug: We have to get you to safety. XY: So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Yeah! Cat Noir: Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance. XY: Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago. (Suddenly XY gets captured by Fang. Guitar Villain laughs evilly as Fang carries both of them to the Eiffel Tower.) Guitar Villain: Good job, Fang! (to XY) I found you at last, XY! Ready for the show? XY: Dude, are you Jagged Stone? Guitar Villain: Was Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain. Ha ha, don't worry, you're not gonna become one of my fans. You don't deserve it. I've got something special for you. Something with a little rock 'n' roll! XY: Nooo! (gets grabbed by Guitar Villain) Cat Noir: Back to square one. Ladybug: I get the feeling we'll in for quite a concert. You ready? Cat Noir: To rockin' riff, baby! (The duo continue to get to the Eiffel Tower) (Ladybug and Cat Noir are climbing up the tower while Guitar Villain's fans are all cheering in the crowd.) Guitar Villain: Hello Paris! (leaps down to reveal that he had tie-up XY and is about to make him walk the plank on top of the Tower) You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right? XY: (backs up) I-I d-didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the duet your style! (almost reaches the end of the plank, causing him to scream) Guitar Villain: (riding on Fang's head, he appears behind XY and touches the plank. XY continues to quiver as Guitar Villain did an evil laugh) Too late! (leaps back onto the plank right in front of XY) I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like! (XY continues to be mortified) Ultimate Solo! (summons green sound-waves, causing everything around him to shake) XY: (scared) Stop it, please! (starts to bounce on the end of the plank as the result of the sound-waves) (Below, the crowd are all fell to the ground by the shake. Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately held onto themselves from the sound-waves) Ladybug: XY's going to fall! Cat Noir: Talk about being between a rock and a hard place! (Cat Noir held onto Ladybug while she uses her yo-yo as grappling hook to pull themselves up. They both gasped when Fang arrived and snaps the string, causing both of them to fall. As Cat Noir uses his staff to prevent his fall, Ladybug tosses her yo-yo to Fang's mouth, carrying herself to the sky.) Ladybug: (on top of Fang's head) Easy, easy. Nice, dragon. (Fang shook his head) Enough, already! We have a stuck kitty to rescue! (Fang flew to the direction of Cat Noir and saves him from falling, much to the latter's surprise. Fang circles around the Eiffel Tower) Cat Noir: Huh, wow! The bug mastered the dragon! (Ladybug made Fang flew toward Guitar Villain and XY.) Guitar Villain: (to XY) So how did you like the concert? You still think your music is the only killer music out there? XY: No! Please, don't! (looks down to see that the plank is about to crack) Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo! Ladybug: (interrupts Guitar Villain) Not so fast! Guitar Villain: (looks to see Fang is charging toward him) My dragon! (leaps out of the way) XY: Ladybug, Cat Noir, hurry! (Ladybug turns Fang around) Cat Noir: Nice job. Guitar Villain: (laughs evilly) You're too late! Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rockin' Riff, baby! (fires purple energy toward the duo) Ladybug: We only rock the real Jagged Stone! (made Fang dodges the purple energy) (to Cat Noir) The akuma must be in his guitar! Cat Noir: How do we get to that? Ladybug: Let's go backstage! (Ladybug continues to make Fang dodges the purple energy before making him go under the top platform of the Eiffel Tower.) Guitar Villain: (looks down) Where did they go? (Underneath, the duo are ready to climb back up.) Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) You okay? (As the duo continues to go up, Guitar Villain leaps in front of XY on the plank.) Guitar Villain: Too bad for them, they're going to miss the final song! (laughs evilly) Solo! (summons green sound-waves again) Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you? XY: Please, Mr. Guitar Villain! (Ladybug and Cat Noir both manage to reach on top of the Eiffel Tower) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm power gives her a can of extreme hold hairspray) "Extreme Fixing Gel"? Cat Noir: You're planning on doing his hair? (Guitar Villain continues to summons green sound-waves. Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to shows Guitar Villain's hair. The aforementioned villain laughs evilly.) Ladybug: Actually, yes! Go get him, Cat Noir! (Cat Noir leaps up and head towards Guitar Villain) Guitar Villain: Maybe you haven't heard it properly. (heard Cat Noir behinds him and start to fight) (While distracted, Ladybug climbs up above them.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo! (fires orange energy towards Cat Noir and uses it to pin him against a wall) (Ladybug leaps down and sprays the hairspray at Guitar Villain, stiffen his hair in front of his face and preventing him from being able to play his guitar) Guitar Villain: I can't see! Where are my fans? (Ladybug is about to grab the guitar, but XY stops her) XY: (shouts) Hey, don't forget about me! Please, help! (the plank under him breaks) (Ladybug uses her yo-yo to save XY and made him land on top of the guitar, breaking it. The akuma flies away from the guitar.) Ladybug: Music's over, akuma! Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Rock 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (summons the Miraculous Ladybug and restores everything back to normal, including teleport Fang back to the Le Grand Hotel) Guitar Villain: (turns back to Jagged Stone) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! XY: What he doing here? Ladybug: He came to tell you that perhaps you...um...underestimate the power of his music! XY: (points at Jagged) This guy's crazy! Jagged: Thank you. Cat Noir: (walks toward Jagged with a marker and an album) How about an autograph, Jagged? (Jagged wrote his name, causing Cat Noir to chuckles) Ladybug: Which reminds me, I still have work to do! Bug out! Cat Noir and Jagged: (both watch as Ladybug leaves suddenly) Huh? Hawk Moth: Dahhh! Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Marinette: Done! (shows Tikki her design) Tikki: Jagged Stone will love it! Marinette: I hope so! It's one-hundred percent Marinette. It's my awesome solo! Tikki: Rock 'n' roll! (chuckles) Jagged: Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design! Marinette: Uh...um, you actually are smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album. Jagged: I want it. I got to have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged. Bob: No you can't! It's not what the public- Jagged: (interrupts Bob) Fine, then I'm outta here! I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper. (Bob grunts in defeat. And when Marinette hands him her design, he snatches it and grunts again as he walks away. Marinette reaches into the elevator while remaining calm. But when the elevator door closes, she cheers) Marinette: Yee-haw! Tikki, I can't believe I just designed a cover for Jagged Stone's new album! Tikki: I'm so proud of you, Marinette! (Marinette chuckles) Nadja: In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne. (the image changes to a "Metal Lourd" magazine cover with a depiction of Marinette and Jagged Stone together) Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll! Adrien: Um... hey there, Marinette. (Marinette tries to stay cool, but she almost trips) So, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover. Marinette: I...I did! (chuckles) Crazy, huh? Adrien: I... wanted to ask if... I could get it... autographed? Marinette: Um, okay, sure... uh, I'll ask him. (grabs Adrien's marker and album cover) Adrien: Ah, no. Um, actually I meant you. (he points to her) Marinette: (realizes everyone is watching her) Me? Me? (signs her name on the cover) Adrien: If you wouldn't mind. (Marinette gives the marker and album cover back to him) Awesome! Thanks, Marinette! (walks away while looking at Marinette's signature) (Meanwhile, Chloé is biting on the "Metal Lourd" magazine in jealously while Sabrina is fanning her with the same magazine) Alya: Girl, did I just imagine it, or did you just sign an autograph for Adrien? Marinette: I can't feel my legs anymore. Hold me up! I'm gonna fall over! Is he still around? Alya: It's okay. He's gone. You can fall over. Marinette: This is the happiest day of my life! Rock 'n' roll! (The end card shows Marinette cheering while Adrien's looking at Marinette's signature) es:Rockero Rufián/Transcripción pl:Diablo Rockman/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts